There is the rehabilitation with physical therapies to improve, recover and/or strengthen impaired body functions of an elderly and/or a physically impaired person.
There is the rehabilitation to improve, recover and/or strengthen the body functions that decreased due to remaining in a motionless state such as seen in astronauts. The exercises of the rehabilitation are divided into a passive exercise and an active exercise.
Namely, the rehabilitation is an exercise centering on a passive exercise where a physical therapist rehabilitates a patient individually.
It is also an active assistive exercise where a patient moves his or her impaired finger and/or hand by himself or herself excluding extremities, or an active exercise where a patient of good physical condition practices gymnastics and moves a desired part of a body as indicated by a therapist, such as a physical therapist.
Those methods of physical therapies were put in practice and administered by physical therapists who coordinate the exercise under the guidance of a physician, or patients exercised with active exercises under supervision.
Physical therapists check a patient's physical condition and decide what is suitable rehabilitation for each patient depending on the physical therapist's experience in order to the physician's prescription (e.g. rehabilitation, training, exercise, etc.).
A physical or a physical therapist mentally prepares and assembles contents of the rehabilitation with physical therapies for each patient.
In the case where the caregivers rehabilitate a patient at home, the caregiver performs the passive exercise following the advice of a physician and/or a physical therapist.
In this applicant, the Motivative exercise is defined as the movement of a functional extremity leads the movement of the impaired extremity by the use of devices and the Takizawa method is formed in order to perform the rehabilitation and muscle power strengthening to rehabilitate and to strengthen the muscle power with the Motivative exercise predominantly.
Additionally, this applicant has reported the principle of the Takizawa method for rehabilitation and the Motivative exercise as follows:                The Development of Devices for the MOTIVATIVE Exercise of Impaired Extremities. Paper presented at: the CSUN Conference, Los Angeles, Mar. 22, 2000; Session 166;        The Rehabilitation Trial to Reacquire Walking from Bedridden Patients at the Bedridden Elderly Hospital, Journal of the Japanese Clinical Orthopedic Association, Vol. 23, NO. 2 JUNE, 1998: 186–191;        The Development of Devices for the Motivative Exercise of Impaired Extremities. The 4678 Journal of Kouseihukusi (Welfare), the 4833rd Jiji press. May 17, 2000: 2–5.        
This applicant has invented the devices related to the Motivative exercise such as lower extremities' exercise devices, upper extremities' exercise devices, and walkers.
Lower extremities' exercise devices are such as:                the registration of utility model JP2004587 DEVICE OF DORSIFLEXION AND PLANTAR FLEXION OF ANKLES AND KNEES;        the design patent registered JP997739 LOWER EXTREMITYS FUNCTION TRAINING DEVICE; and        the design patent registered JP1096056 LOWER EXTREMITYS FUNCTION TRAINING DEVICE.        
Upper extremities' exercise device is a requested patent, such as the PCT/JP00/04062 MOTIVATIVE EXERCISE AND LIFTING AID DUAL DEVICE for example.
Devices for standing and walking are such as:                the registration of utility model JP 1895489 WALKER;        the registration of utility model JP 1901372 TALIPES EQUINES-INVERSION RESTORATION;        the design patent registered JP 882110 MEDICAL SOCK;        the design patent registered JP 952134 WALKER; and        the design patent registered JP 1008033 BATHROOMS CHAIR.        
Also the JP S 1085325 LIFT and the trademarked AID CUSHION, JP3351881 are related devices that are registered by the Japanese Patent Office.
Furthermore, this applicant is applying for patents for the following devices to be used to realize the Motivative exercise such as:                the patent application H06-29447 Walker;        the patent application H11-358206 Lower extremities' exercise device;        the patent application 2000-180958 the Motivative exercise device for lower extremities;        the patent application PCT/JP99/07115 Lower extremities' exercise device;        the patent application PCT/JP00/03978 Motivative exercise device for lower extremities; and        the patent application PCT/JP00/04062 Motivative exercise combined lift.        
The physical therapist performs and manages the patient's rehabilitation individually under a doctor's guidance and refers to the medical rehabilitation chart depending upon the patient's varying diseases.
Though a caregiver takes care of a patient at home and performs rehabilitation exercises, such as passive exercise with the advice of doctor or a physical therapist, there can be a feeling of anxiety if the rehabilitation exercises are opposite.
The Takizawa method and Motivative exercise do not need easy administration for enforcement by other physical therapists because the Takizawa method and Motivative exercise are performed by individual physical therapists.
The applicant announced the papers that had explained, “What kind of devices are used”, “What kind of effect taken in the case of using the devices” or “How to execute”.
The applicant did not previously explain the control system.
In order to work smoothly anywhere, the control system is required to recognize and generalize the effect of a particular physical therapist's rehabilitation that centers on the Motivative exercise.
This invention offers a method for managing exercises for function recovery and muscle strengthening in order to dissolve the disadvantages of the previous method.